un_bob_not_pantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Krusty Krab
The Krusty Krab also known as the Krusty Krap is a low-budget restaurant in the city of Bikini Bottom in the animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants. It is owned by Eugene H. Kraps. The restaurant's nick-name is a straight forward description of the kind of food served there. The Krusty Krap used to have has two employees: SpongeBob, the restaurant's fry cook, and Squidward, the restaurant's cashier. Both employees have difficulties with working together: Squidward hates SpongeBob, and SpongeBob in turn exacerbates the situation by remaining completely naive toward Squidward's spiteful attitude. The restaurant's menu consists of the usual fast-food products, with its specialty being Krabby Patties, similar to hamburgers in appearance. Plankton, the owner of the Krusty Krab's rival restaurant, The Chum Bucket is always trying to find out the mystery ingredients of the Krabby Patty. This article has content! Please restyle this article. Company History The Krusty Krap is known for being established to sell the Krabby Patty burger. The Krabby Patty was invented by King Kraps, an ancestor of restaurant-founder Eugene H. Krabs as mentioned in the episode, "Dunces and dragons". The recipe was kept secret for over 800 years. After the war, Eugene H. Krabs stayed secluded in a deep depression that seemed endless. He inherited his family's secret recipe for the Krabby Patty. Krabs was also a financial wizard, which made his business successful. The building is known to have been converted from a retirement home known as the "Rusty Krab." Krabs merely painted a "K" in front of the word "Rusty," thus leading to the name "Krusty Krab", as mentioned in the episode, "Krusty Krab Training Video". In 1992, the Chum Famine occurred, which caused Krabs to stop giveing breaks to his employees as mentioned in the episode, "Hooky". The Krusty Krab was almost run out of business from a minor competitor known as the Shell Shack, and once from SpongeBob's short-lived Pretty Patties stand. It also faces continual problems from its main competitor, the Chum Bucket and its owner, Plankton. Stephen Hillenburg's original name for the Krusty Krab was the "Crusty Crab," but he thought the K's were funnier. The Krusty Krab uses the latest achievements in fast food technology. Modernization is the heart of the Krusty Krab. As mentioned in the episode, "Krusty Krab Training Video" Some examples of this technology are as follows: Spatula: An advanced patty-control mechanism. Cash register: An automated money-handling system(Don’t touch!) Ice Cubes: Imported high-quality temperature devices. Straws: Prototype liquid transfer machines. Ketchup packets: State of the art condiment dispersal units. Changes In the episode "Bossy Boots", Mr. Krabs hires Pearl to help the Krusty Krab while she is on summer break. With the help of SpongeBob, she changed the Krusty Krab into The Kuddly Krab. It is a Teen Hangout restaurant, which sold only tea and salad. The floor was made of carpet, and there were stuffed animals and other kuddly knickknacks as decorations. The business failed because Pearl wanted to be fired, as she felt that it cut too much into her social life. SpongeBob took all the decorations home for one year's salary and the Krusty Krab went back to normal. In the episode "Squilliam Returns", Mr. Krabs lets Squidward temporarily transform the Krusty Krab into a fancy 5-Star restaurant. It was created so that Squidward could impress his highly successful unibrowed rival, Squilliam Fancyson. This plan failed due to SpongeBob's loss of memory and subsequent temporary insanity, which caused him to tear up the restaurant. In the episode "Selling Out", Mr. Krabs was offered a large sum of money to sell the Krusty Krab. He accepted the deal and retired. The new management, the Blandy Franchising Company transformed the Krusty Krab into the Krabby O Mondays. It was a diner that generated Krabby Patties by machine. However, the secret ingredient was grey sludge. When Mr. Krabs took a job here as a result of retirement-boredom, he found this secret and eventually the diner was destroyed. Then Blandy sold it back to Mr. Krabs for full price. In the episode "Skill Crane", Mr. Krabs adds a Skill Crane game to attract "paying costumers". In the episode "Wishing You Well", Mr. Krabs adds the Eugene Krabs Memorial Wishing Well. In the episode "Krusty Towers," Mr. Krabs transformed the restaurant into a hotel in order to gain more profits. He created the Krusty Towers, which was a 17-story hotel that included an outdoor swimming pool, an indoor swimming pool, a lobby, guest elevator, and an employee elevator (actually a staircase.) The Hotel was later destroyed when Patrick Star dived into a swimming pool (it was actually an oversized bathtub) and the swimming pool cracked and got destroyed, and the entire tower got destroyed, with the exception of the top floor (the actual Krusty Krab) In the episode "Driven to Tears", Mr. Krabs added a drive thru to the restaurant because there were a lot of people "on the go" those days. However, the drive thru is not seen in later episodes. In the episode "Krabs a la Mode", the restaurant is converted into an indoor ice rink, and later a swimming pool, all the while keeping its restaurant status. Plankton turned the thermostat down to bug Mr. Krabs, but success came soon after when the people went skating on frozen patties. In the episode "Mermaid Man vs SpongeBob", Mr. Krabs makes the Krusty Krab Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy themed. The restaurant then included a ball pit and had krabby kids meals with a Mermaid Man figure and a Barnacle Boy eraser. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy also visited, but Plankton made Mermaid Man say he preferred the Chum Bucket over the Krusty Krab in front of the whole restaurant. In the episode, "The Krusty Sponge", Mr. Krabs, after receiving a review via the television from Gene Scallop, added more sponginess to the Krusty Krab and renamed it the Krusty Sponge. He added a train around it. However, the soiled yellow "Spongy Patties" caused Mr. Krabs to be arrested. However, he made a deal with Judge Horace A. Whopper, which was to have Squidward give him train rides on the train. Features Like the other buildings in Bikini Bottom, the Krusty Krab does not have a constant floor plan. In most episodes, the Krusty Krab's floor plan consists of the main eating area (front part of building), Mr. Krabs' office (back left of building), bathrooms (back right of building) and the kitchen (back center of building). The kitchen features a back door which leads to the dumpster, a walk-in freezer, and a door leading to Mr. Krabs' office. Next to the restroom there is a storage closet, as seen in Imitation Krabs. In addition, the Krusty Krab has a two-story ceiling. The kitchen, restrooms, and Mr. Krabs' office are all one-story. On top of these three rooms is a storage area, as seen in most episodes. Also, in one episode it was shown that there is a Patty Vault and a Krabby Patty burning furnace in the kitchen which contains a supply of pre-made Krabby Patties. There is also a vat full of tartar sauce in the kitchen in "Imitation Krabs." In SB-129, the future Krusty Krab has a similar, yet somewhat different layout. The walk-in freezer is still the same, but there is a door to the right of it, which could be the back door. There is a hallway with a can-opener and a time machine, which is behind the far right door. Another door leads to the main eatery area, although it was never shown. The building's design is based on a New England lobster trap. There is a LEGO SpongeBob SquarePants set based on the Krusty Krab. In the front, the Krusty Krab has a parking area, even though cars are usually not seen in it, as well as 5 flags on the roof of the Krusty Krab. These flags spell out R, I, (non-existent flag), U, K. In the back of the Krusty Krab, a dumpster is seen in most episodes. (One episode featured the dumpster across the street.) Business Hours The Krusty Krab is usually open from 8:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m. on Monday through Saturday, excepting Tuesdays, on which it stays open until 8:00 p.m. On Sundays, the Krusty Krab is usually closed, although in "Squid's Day Off" it was open on Sunday, but SpongeBob and Squidward forgot to change the "CLOSED" sign to "OPEN". The restaurant was once open for 24 hours a day for at least 43 days, as a result of Plankton's plan to keep the Chum Bucket open 23 hours a day. It is uncertain how long the streak lasted after the 43 days because Mr. Krabs was too tired to remember. After SpongeBob had a mental breakdown due to exhaustion, and Plankton's plan was thwarted, the Krusty Krab was open for 24 hours a day. It's assumed that the Krusty Krab returned to its usual hours, since later episodes show the employees closing at 6:00 p.m. In "New Digs", a rule is shown that all employees must arrive on the premises and be punched in by 9:00 a.m. As shown in the episode "Graveyard Shift," the Krusty Krab was opened for night shifts for at least one night, because of a comment from a customer to Mr. Krabs saying that he would pay money for a Krabby Patty at night. In Fear of a Krabby Patty, SpongeBob, Krabs, and Squidward were open for 43 days straight as a plan to scare SpongeBob. Advertising and Marketing There are various ways Mr. Krabs uses to advertise the Krusty Krab. The Company's slogan is "Come spend your money here." Besides having a large sign nearby the building to advertise to road travelers, the Krusty Krab is featured on billboards throughout Sand Mountain. Mr. Krabs once filmed a television commercial in order to gain customers. Squidward was the director at first, but then Mr. Krabs directed it to save money since Squidward was too expensive. Mr. Krabs got a primetime special to run the 90-second commercial, at 3:28 AM. The commercial featured Pearl (playing Amy) and Squidward (in a wig, playing Jennifer) as teenagers getting their first Krabby Patty served by Mr. Krabs. It only showed SpongeBob's pants by the grill and forehead inside the kitchen window. Even from this, he was excited to be in the commercial. See episode: "As Seen on TV". Mr. Krabs always tries to find ways to get more customers, by trying to have an addition to the Krusty Krab. His additions are usually cheap and junky. One example is Krabby Land Park, where kids can have fun. It had a slide (which broke down), hose land (hoses over a stick), and other junky playground equipment. He built it so that kids would come and buy Krabby Patties since they were hanging out at the new playground instead. Another occasion is when he built the Wishing Well, in order for customers to just "give up their money for a wish." But SpongeBob and Patrick "found the magic" and everyone's wishes came true. In the episode short "The Endless Summer," Mr. Krabs attempts to pollute the environment in order for the temperature to rise, thereby having an endless summer. He did this so he could charge people to use the "Krusty Pool." In the episode "Driven to Tears," Mr. Krabs transforms the Krusty Krab into a drive-through since Patrick had a new boat mobile (similar to a car.) Another way Mr. Krabs tries to attract customers is to hold social events in the Krusty Krab. In "Culture Shock," Mr. Krabs held "The Squidward Tentacles Talent Show" and in Squirrel Jokes, Mr. Krabs held a comedy show called The Comedy Krab. Slogan "Suffering Never Tasted So Good" The Krusty Krab's slogan from 1989-1997. It was later changed due to the complaints of many customers that the slogan was too violent sounding. "Send us your exausted and your starvinng, Yearning to digest nutrious food and submit to our authority, Watch us trick them into eating the crap out of buffalo asses, While we convince them it's a restruant of class"'. The restruant's slogan from 1997-2007. "krabby patties are fum" the resturants current slogan Product The Krabby PattyThe food served at the Krusty Krab consists of its specialty, the world-famous Krabby Patty burgers, as well as a host of other meals off the Galley Grub, with food ranging from Kelp Fries to Coral Bits to Dr. Kelp (derived from the Dr Pepper soft drink) and more, including Silly Meals. This is enough evidence that the menu is similar to that of Checkers Drive-In, McDonald's or Burger King/Hungry Jack's. They have also sold pizzas ("Pizza Delivery") and a once-free salad bar (now $1) at times. The Krusty Krab menu is always featured differently in different episodes. Galley Grub The Galley Grub in Krusty Krab Training Video and Pickles The Galley Grub in Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V The Galley Grub in Bubble BuddyThe Galley Grub is the menu of the Krusty Krab. The menu is shown differently at times. The menus contain meals, sides, and beverages. The Krabby Patty is present on every menu ever shown. The Captain Olaf's Special maybe a parody of Count Olaf a character from the book series:A series of unfortunate events by Lemony Snicket editOwner The owner of the Krusty Krab has always been Eugene H. Krabs. However, ownership changed in "Patty Hype" when Mr. Krabs gave SpongeBob the restaurant temporarily. In "The Algae's Always Greener," although this was an act of changing time, if Plankton were successful, he would be owner of the Krusty Krab. Howard Blandy bought the Krusty Krab in "Selling Out" but he sold it back to Krabs at the end of the episode. Full-time There are two full time employees, SpongeBob, who are mainly the fry cook, and Squidward Tentacles who is mainly the cashier. Squidward Tentacles is the oldest known employee. He works full-time as the head cashier in most episodes. Squidward was the fry cook in "Bubble Buddy" during SpongeBob's day off, and in "Pickles" when SpongeBob lost his confidence. His on time percentage is twelve percent. SpongeBob SquarePants is the third oldest known employee. He works full-time as the fry cook of the restaurant. SpongeBob has janitorial duties as well. SpongeBob was a temporary cashier when Squidward was put in charge of the Krusty Krab in "Squid's Day Off". He was hired by Squidward as a waiter in "Squilliam Returns". SpongeBob was the Parking Lot Litter Patrol in "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler." He was also the bellhop of the Krusty Towers in "Krusty Towers". He was also the well money-retriever in "Wishing You Well". In addition, he was hired as manager of the Krusty Krab 2 in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie." His on time percentage is one hundred percent. He is Vice Assistant General Manager, in charge of certain things is revealed in Stanley S. SquarePants. Temporary There are eleven temporary employees and one whose employment status is unknown. These jobs were available due to increase sales, a change in the actual type of business, and a strike. Patrick Star joined the "Krusty Krew" as a waiter in the episode "Big Pink Loser," quitting after the episode. He was hired at the Krusty Krab in the episode "Arrgh!," only to be immediately fired. In addition, he was hired by Squidward as a hat-taker in "Squilliam Returns" when Squidward took over the restaurant to impress Squilliam. In "Bummer Vacation," he took over for SpongeBob as fry cook, while he was on vacation. Also In That's No Lady, while disguised as Patricia, Patrick was the waiter/waitress of the Krusty Krab. In "Banned in Bikini Bottom," Patrick worked as the bouncer to the secret Krusty Krab. Sandy Cheeks was recruited by Mr. Krabs as a Krabby Patty chopper for a brief period of time as seen in "Karate Choppers" Pearl Krabs was the idealist for the Krusty Krab in "Bossy Boots". Eugene H. Krabs - was hired by Squidward as head cook in "Squilliam Returns," but was found to be a horrible chef, creating a monster appetizer that destroyed the Krusty Krab. King Neptune - After SpongeBob wins the Krabby Patty tournament in "Neptune's Spatula," King Neptune becomes SpongeBob's trainee. Three teenagers were given jobs after SpongeBob and Squidward went on strike, leaving both their positions available. An Acme Ridden, Squeaky Voiced Teen asked for a job application in "Graveyard Shit". Jim, - also known as the Original Fry Cook In the episode "The Original Fry Cook" and probably retired in between the 1970s - 1990s. Clown - worked with the Krusty crew during the filming of the commercial to relieve stress. Karen the Computer - once worked at the Krusty Krab in a SpongeBob comic, because Plankton was treating her unfairly. Mr. Le Schnook came to the Krusty Krab during the exchange program in "Le Big Switch" and puts the Krusty Krab in bankruptcy, due to his demands for expensive fancy stuff. Stanley S. SquarePants - SpongeBob's cousin who took over for Squidward temporarily in "Stanley S. SquarePants." Gary the Snail - served as a waiter for the secret Krusty Krab in Banned in Bikini Bottom. He was also the Wet Floor Sign in New Digs,the Hockey-Coach in Krabs a la Mode,and de-icker in Fungus Among Us Employee Information Payment Throughout the entire series, the amount Mr. Krabs pays his employees varies. According to SpongeBob in Big Pink Loser, when he started working Mr. Krabs charged him $100 an hour, but when Patrick began working he charged him $50 an hour. It is unclear whether SpongeBob and Squidward get different pay, but in many episodes it is almost clear how much they get paid. In "Squeaky Boots," SpongeBob's paycheck consists of an envelope of money. In "Dying for Pie," Squidward mentions that he gets paid at minimum wage. In "Bossy Boots," when Mr. Krabs attempts to get rid of all the stuff he bought for the Kuddly Krab, he sells them to SpongeBob for one years salary. This includes music, carpet, furniture, and stuffed animals. In "Skill Crane," Mr. Krabs gives SpongeBob and Squidward their paychecks, which consists of an envelope of money for SpongeBob and a bag of quarters for Squidward. In "Bummer Vacation", Mr. Krabs holds up a dime and SpongeBob says that is more than what he makes in a year. It is confirmed that payday is not on Monday. In Squid on Strike, SpongeBob's salary was to pay Mr. Krabs. At the end of Welcome to the Chum Bucket, SpongeBob said he worked all day for free. The amount that Mr. Krabs pays his employees seemingly decreases throughout the series. This could be a possible money value change in Bikini Bottom or Mr. Krabs becoming more cheap. It is important to note that SpongeBob's claims in "Bummer Vacation" that he earns less than a quarter every year have been contradicted at least twice throughout the series. For example, in the episode "One Krab's Trash," SpongeBob is able to produce $5.68 in order to buy a soda drinking hat. Also, in "Skill Crane," on payday, Mr. Krabs produces a large bag of quarters for Squidward, rather than just the one. Inspection Krusty Krab employees have surprise uniform inspections at any time. The requirements to pass include: Must have nametag on, must be clean, and must be shaven. If an employee does not pass inspection, they have to wear a stinky boot for the rest of the day. Training Employees follow a carefully organized code, which is known as "POOP:" People Order Our Patties. Employees are required to maintain personal hygiene. They must scrub their hands thoroughly. Get under their fingernails, scrub the knuckles, and have squeaky clean palms. In addition, shoes must be polished, face must be clear of any blemishes or boils, and hair must be neat and tidy. The work station of the employee must be tidy and free of droppings. They need to keep supplies clean and organized. Employees must be aware of an emergency situation. They must watch out for Plankton. In the episode Krusty Krab Training Video, SpongeBob runs around destroying everything in a panic while Plankton is about to get away. Customers The Krusty Krab is the most successful restaurant in Bikini Bottom. It usually attracts customers (referred to as "Krustomers") from Bikini Bottom because it's cheap, has the good food, and Mr. Krabs is less cruel than his rival counterpart Sheldon J. Plankton. It is here where the customer always comes first and it is the customers who keep the restaurant afloat. In fact, there's even a POOP (People Order Our Patties) policy. When King Neptune accused and froze Mr. Krabs, the customers abandoned the restaurant and were lured into the Chum Bucket and then into evil, under the hands of Sheldon J. Plankton. There have also been times when the customers have abandoned the restaurant due to minor incidents. Regulars here include Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Larry the Lobster, Mrs. Puff, Scooter the surfer, Fred, Tom, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, and others. Additional Locations The Krusty Krab had only one location until Mr. Krabs opened a second restaurant, the Krusty Krab 2, located next to the original. Mr. Krabs was inspired by money, as he has said in an interview with Perch Perkins of the Bikini Bottom News. Mr. Krabs held a grand opening ceremony regarding the opening of this new location. Episodes shown after the movie was released show The Krusty Krab 2 is not there, since the movie takes place after the entire series. Competition The Chum Bucket, owned by Sheldon J. Plankton, a competitor, is across the street. The Krusty Krab is far more successful than the Chum Bucket due primarily to the good food of the Krusty Krab, but also to the cruelty of Plankton to other residents of Bikini Bottom. Plankton has consistently tried to steal the "secret recipe" for the Krabby Patty so as to duplicate it and gain more customers, but he was always unsuccessful, until he gained control of the Krabby Patty secret formula (and the minds of Bikini Bottom's citizens) with his "Plan Z" in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. The Shell Shack is mentioned by Tom and Fred in one episode, "Patty Hype," because it has atmosphere and a talking/singing dog. The Shell Shack is likely the Krusty Krab's main competition. also, the Pretty Patties store was quite popular and could be said as 'Short time Competition. A fancy restaurant called: Fancy! is featured in a few episodes, yet probably is not to much of a competition to the Krusty Krab because only rich people can afford to eat there, with prices ranging from $100 to $100,000. Howard Blandy Franchising probably have some restaurants throughout Bikini Bottom. In the episode Best Frenemies, another restaurant competed with The Krusty Krab called KelpShake. The KelpShake restaurants expanded all across Bikini Bottom but were promptly shut down when their KelpShake products turned out to be toxic. Krabby Kronicle The Krabby Kronicle was a newspaper that was briefly featured in the episode The Krabby Kronicle (Episode). (see main article Krabby Kronicle) Destruction and abuse The Krusty Krab has been destroyed extremely many times. Most times are Artificial Intelligence. Employee of the Month: SpongeBob and Squidward's excessively competitive battle for Employee of the Month leads to them making thousands of Krabby Patties, causing the Krusty Krab to become pressurized, like an aero plane cabin. Eventually, a massive decompression causes the restaurant to explode. Suds: SpongeBob's case of the suds leads to one massive sneeze near the Krusty Krab, which leaves the restaurant in pieces. Squid on Strike: SpongeBob takes Squidward's advice regarding trade union action too seriously, and "dismantles the establishment." Skill Crane: Squidward was not as skilled with a real crane as he was with the Skill Crane. When he tried to control the real crane, he destroyed the Krusty Krab. Selling Out: The computer screen that clogged the processed Krabby Patty machine made the restaurant (then known as the Krabby O Mondays) explode. Krusty Towers: Patrick does a cannonball in the pool inside Squidward's hotel room and the Krusty Towers implodes pancake-style, leaving only the original Krusty Krab standing. Texas: When Sandy is pulling SpongeBob (and SpongeBob is trying to open the door to the Krusty Krab) the whole front of the Krusty Krab eventually gets pulled off. The Krusty Plate SpongeBob puts forth immense effort to clean a smudge off of a dish, eventually resorting to a high-powered cleaning device that, at maximum power, explodes with the force of a hydrogen bomb, leaving the Krusty Krab in ruins. The dish was clean, but Mr. Krabs, who had come to the scene when he noticed what was going on, angrily chased SpongeBob around what used to be the Krusty Krab. Spy Buddies: When Patrick is shot from the cannon in an attempt by Mr. Krabs to destroy Plankton's blimp (with SpongeBob still on it), which succeeds, the blimp catches on fire and crashes into the Krusty Krab, destroying it. Pat No Pay: Patrick destroys the Krusty Krab by jamming the Trash Compactor with Mr.Krabs' money bag. The Battle of Bikini Bottom: SpongeBob and Patrick destroy the Krusty Krab while they fight against filth and clean. Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm: An Alaskan bull worm crushes the entire town. Dying for Pie: SpongeBob trips on a rock and throws a pie (which is really a flavored bomb) at Squidward's face. The bomb is about as strong as an atomic bomb, and the entire town is destroyed. Wormy: As Bikini Bottom residents try to escape the "monster," the whole town is mistakenly destroyed by citizens that are attempting to escape Wormy. Mrs. Puff, You're Fired: SpongeBob destroys the entire town with his crazy driving during his boating test. SpongeHenge: The wind blows the Krusty Krab down to the ground, and into the sand. Scene then cuts to 3,000 years later when the aliens discover the SpongeBob stones. Just One Bite: Squidward eats too many Krabby Patties all in single bites, and his thighs explode. editOther Abuse Along with getting destroyed, the Krusty Krab also takes a good amount of abuse in episodes. Help Wanted: The anchovies run rampant in the Krusty Krab and tear down the beams that support the edifice. Your Shoe's Untied: SpongeBob punches both his feet through the floorboards and drags them to the kitchen in order to avoid Patrick seeing him with his shoes untied. Plankton's Army:A robotic customer made by Plankton enters the Krusty Krab to buy some coral bits and then it burns the Krusty Krab's front door with lasers to get out. Dying for Pie: Mr. Krabs takes a piece of the aforementioned bomb pie (see above) and trips while on his way to get a glass of milk. The tiny piece destroys a wall in Mr. Krabs' office, injuring himself along with Squidward. Just One Bite: Squidward sneaks into the Krusty Krab late at night to eat Krabby Patties in the Patty Vault. On doing so, he sets off the restaurant's security system (which is a bucket of "water" dropping to the floor). Squidward scoffs at this until he realizes that the liquid is not water, but gasoline. Just then, a robotic hand holding a lit match comes out and drops the match, igniting Squidward and a section of the Krusty Krab. This immediately happens again when Squidward enters the kitchen. This scene was cut out from the episode because it encouraged kids to light fires. Squidward also explodes inside the Patty Vault as a result of eating hundreds of Krabby Patties. Squilliam Returns: When SpongeBob cannot remember his name, his brain has fine dining overload and he goes crazy, tearing down the decorations in Squidward's "5-star restaurant" and leaving the Krusty Krab a mess. Culture Shock: When Pearl is doing her cheerleading routine, she jumps up and down, causing the Krusty Krab tables to go flying in the air. Krusty Krab Training Video: Plankton enters the Krusty Krab to steal the secret formula. SpongeBob reacts by running around, screaming, and knocking down every table. Krab Borg: The customers, in fear of the world being taken over by robots, run through the windows of the Krusty Krab, breaking them. Big Pink Loser: When Patrick celebrates his accomplishment of removing the lid from a jar, he spikes the jar into the kitchen floor (similar to the way a football player does following a touchdown), making a hole in the floorboards. Later, SpongeBob breaks several dishes when he slips on the wet floor. Since Patrick is copying SpongeBob in the episode, he also drops dishes. Squeaky Boots: Mr. Krabs goes to retrieve the boots from under the floorboard. In doing so, he violently lifts the entire Krusty Krab restaurant, finds the boots, and then lets the restaurant slam to the ground. SB-129: When Squidward wants to travel back in time, he uses the future Krusty Krab's time machine. When the time machine departs, a whole chunk of the Krusty Krab is used as the machine. Best Day Ever: The Krusty Krab is condemned due to a nematode infestation. The nematodes also eat up the security tape and carve a skull in the building's roof. Once Bitten: Everyone takes the tables and uses them as a barricade in order to shield themselves from the "zombies". Pranks a Lot: SpongeBob and Patrick try to prank Mr. Krabs, messing up the table alignments, gluing the doors shut, replacing the windows with rubber and clogging the toilet in the process. Banned in Bikini Bottom: Mrs. Piss shuts down the Krusty Krab because of the fun, and delicious Krabby Patty. Bankruptcy In 2007 the Krusty Krab was closed by Mrs. Gristlepuss after 22 years . The building was later bought and restored by the Cluckin Bell Corperation and was soon turned into another one of their resturants. Sadly, Cluckin' Bell closed 5 months later and the Krusty Krab was reborn.